Little Talks
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: OC Story. Baxter is jealous and annoyed when he sees Ralph talking with some guy, so what does he do? Tows him away for jealous sex of course!


**MY OC, SEX SCENE IS CRAPPY. SORRY, DOESN'T EVEN BELONG WITH BOOKS REALLY, JUST SOME STUFF I MADE UP...THEY'RE A BAND...ENJOY! ^^**

Little Talks-by PS

Baxter glared across the bar at his boyfriend and some guy.

The nameless guy stood to close to Ralph for it to be just a friendly conversation, and the looks that he was sending the drummer were making Baxter hot with rage.

"Go over there and split them up, please! It's making my jaw hurt the way you're clenching your teeth."

Baxter glanced over at Mina; her hazel eyes were bright with alcohol and shimmered in the flickering lights of the bar. He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

Glancing once more at his boyfriend the guitarist kept down a frustrated sound and got up, casually striding towards the two. The closer he got he could see the deeper the man was leaning into Ralph, and the way that his boyfriend was looking annoyed and panicked.

He swooped in quickly, letting one of his hands fall on Ralph's shoulder, "hey babe. Who's this?"

He opted for casual, his voice light like it usually was. Ralph glanced up at him, his brown eyes almost wide, "um, this is Tom; Tom, this is my boyfriend, Baxter."

The Tom guy glared at him, "oh. Boyfriend huh?"

Baxter slid his hand down to wrap his whole arm around Ralph's waist, "yeah. That a problem?"

Tom continued glaring, "no. Just wondering who this little babe was currently fucking. Bet you give it to him good don't you, you look like you could give one hell of a penetration."

Ralph's jaw dropped, his eyes going wide as Baxter's gaze turned steely, "wouldn't you like to know," he sneered, gathering Ralph from his seat and quickly leading him away.

"Where are we going?" Ralph asked as he was tugged along sharply.

Baxter clenched his jaw, "home. We're not staying here a minute longer."

He led them to Mina, quickly told her that they were leaving then carefully maneuvered the duo out of the club.

It was cold in the New York streets, but Baxter held Ralph close to keep him from being cold.

Ralph held his breath, "Bax, are you mad?"

The guitarist bit down on his tongue, no need to give anything away.

Ralph watched him carefully, "you are. But why? I wasn't flirting with him, he was coming onto me…and you."

The drummer gasped as he was whirled around into an alley way wall, "Baxter…?"The blue-eyed male stared down at him, eyes cold and dark, "you belong to me Ralph. Never forget that."

Ralph stared up at him, brown eyes confused, "what?"

Baxter shoved him harder into the brick, "you're mine. No one else's. Only I can touch you, only I can make you feel good. Say it Ralph, say who you belong to!"

A blush had gathered on Ralph's skin, but he replied anyway, loving Baxter's jealous and possessive side, "you. I belong to you Baxter."

Baxter nuzzled his cheek, the cool flesh soothing to his own hot skin, "yes. You do. I don't ever want to see you talking to anyone else like that again, got it?"

Ralph frowned, "but he came up to me! I can't not talk to people Bax, it's how we help out the business."

He gasped as his hair was roughly pulled, "we're a band Ralph, not some prostituting business. And I don't care who approached who, just don't let it happen again!"

Ralph bit his bottom lip, "alright Baxter…"

Baxter smiled, his lips ghosting against the shorter boy's neck, "good, now come on, its time you knew who you belonged to."

And with that he slipped his hand into the younger boy's, leading them off into the night…

Ralph wasn't very surprised when he was shoved into their apartment wall as soon as the door was opened.

He gasped though when Baxter leaned against the door heavily and stared silently at him, his eyes dark with a predatory light that both frightened and excited the shorter of the two.

"Bax…" Ralph breathed quietly, maintaining eye contact, waiting for his boyfriend to make the first move. Finally, the blue-eyed male did. He slid closer slowly, making Ralph's heart pound.

"We're never going to a bar again." Was all that the taller man said as he stared down with calculating icy eyes.

Ralph's brow furrowed, "what?"

Baxter raised a brow, the one with the ring on it, "we are never going to a bar again. I'm keeping you all to myself so that no one else can have you."

Ralph narrowed his eyes, annoyed, "oh stop! You're so jealous all the time, and not even that possessive half of the time! Besides, everyone wants you, not me, and-"

Baxter had pushed him into the wall again and was frowning down at him, his arms resting on either side of Ralph's head, "I am jealous and pushy. That's because I love you and you're mine. Just like I'm yours."

Ralph stared up at him, surprised, his wide brown eyes filled with emotion, "oh Baxter…"

Said Baxter smiled softly, brushing their lips together, "we belong together. Like soul mates, as stupid as that sounds."

Ralph smiled back, "stupidly romantic maybe." He leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek against Baxter's chin, "I love you Bax."

The spiky haired one smiled, "I love you too Ralph, I always will."

Ralph held onto him tightly, intent on not letting him go…

They second they got home Ralph was pushed against the door of their apartment, his head banging painfully against the red wood, his eyes going wide as he stared up at his partner.

Baxter stared down at him, his eyelids at half-mast, their blue brilliant as they met the dark brown of Ralph's own eyes, "hey," he said quietly, leaning close.

Ralph gave him a small smile, "hi. Wanna get on to fucking me?"

_That_ gave the guitarist a nudge in the right direction; Ralph was roughly pulled away from the door and onto the couch before he could blink.

With his boyfriend hovering above him Ralph took a shuddering breath, leaning up quickly to give Baxter a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than intended, turning hot and possessive as it went on, hands fighting against clothing and hair being tussled.

It wasn't long before Ralph lay under the taller of the two, completely naked and at his mercy; calloused fingertips tracing gently across his skin, making him shudder and quake.

"I love you," Baxter whispered minutes later as he entered the smaller man, taking his time to explore both his mouth and inner body.

"Ah, I love you to Bax," Ralph gasped out as he reached his completion, splattering his lover's belly in his come.

They laid together later, Ralph snuggled against Baxter, his head tucked under the black-haired man's chin, "Bax, you don't have to be jealous of strangers you know."

The guitarist stroked down his back, his fingers tight and still slightly possessive, "I need to keep you by my side Ralph, no matter what."

The drummer pouted, "hmph. Whatever."

Baxter laughed, holding his boyfriend tighter...


End file.
